just not meant to be
by ohhmyyparrilla
Summary: ok so oof this is a dark one so trigger warning: miscarriage


**so this is pretty fucking deep shit so trigger warning. **

Charlotte had just gotten off the phone with Justin for the second time since she had gotten home from the doctors. Charlotte didn't want to tell him. Didn't want to relive what happened not 2 hours earlier. she was supposed to be pregnant. Not 12 hours earlier she was carrying her child, safe from the world. Their child. When she went in for her check-up around noon, everything was fine. Mother and baby in perfect health. But a little after 3 o'clock is when it started. At first it was just spotting, and then it was a steady flow of dark blood.

As soon as she started to bleed more heavily she drove herself to the emergency room, where they had taken sher 20 week old baby out of sher body and placed it into metal tin and was carried away. she didn't want to see it. All they told her was that it was a little girl. Her little girl.

So, now she sits on sher bedroom floor with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and sher phone in the other hand. she had just gotten off of the phone with Justin for the fifth time that night. she still has no idea what had happened and quite honestly she hopes she never does. But how could she not know? she knew she was pregnant with their child. she had gone to all of sher appointments that had related to the baby. They loved that little baby so much already. They were so excited to be a family. And now she had to tell Justin the worst thing she's ever had to tell sher.

Not 20 minutes later there was a knock on sher front door. she got up on sher shaky legs and staggered to the front door, grabbing onto every surface in order to keep sher balance. she opened the door without even asking who it was.

"Not you again." was all she could get out before Justin made sher way past Charlotte and inside their home.

"Charlotte, what thehell? Are you drunk?!" Justin practically yelled. "Yeah. What's it to you?" Charlotte said with a tightness in sher throat. Tears were starting form in the brim of sher eyes. she dared not let them fall.

"Charlotte, what are you doing? You aren't supposed to be drinking. It could hurt the baby." Justin was upset but not angry. she still had no idea what was going on.

"I lost sher." she finally broke. she let the tears run down her face. she couldn't look at sher in the face. she couldn't bare to see the disappointment on her face.

"What do you mean you lost sher, Charlotte? Who? What happened?" she was getting worried now. she had no clue what was going on.

By this time she had sher arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. she sprinted to the bathroom and emptied the contents into the toilet. They had said that she would be sick for a few days until the hormones were completely out of sher system. But she had a feeling that it wasn't just the hormones that made her sick.

He was right behind her the whole time. But when hereached for sher, she flinched away. "Justin, I have to tell you something." she never used she first name unless it was something serious so she knew something was really wrong. "Justin, I lost the baby."

she sat back and stared at sher. she didn't know what to say. Or if she should just get up and leave. But she knew that Charlotte was going through it ten times more intensely than she was. she carried their baby for 5 months. Dammit, she still had her small baby bump. It killed sher to see Charlotte like this. It broke sher sheart. They've been trying for months to get pregnant. she knew how much this baby meant to Charlotte. To them.

This time when Justin reached for sher, she didn't push her away, she let Justin pick her up off of the floor and helped her to their bed. Justin took her clothes off one piece at a time and slowly put on fresh pajamas. she pulled back the sheets and tucked sher in. When Justin turned to leave the room when she sheard Charlotte call out to sher. "Please, don't leave me."

"Charlotte, I'm not leaving I'm just getting you some water. I would never leave you." When Justin returned, the other side of the bed was turned down as well. she was waiting for Justin to sooth sher aching soul the way she had done so many times before, and to tell her she wasn't a horrible mother to their beautiful daughter that they had lost.


End file.
